


祷告

by bamblanche



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gods, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, 平行宇宙, 平行宇宙-超自然元素, 神, 神话形象&造物, 魔幻现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: “就一个奇迹，夏洛克，为了我。”《过时》的续篇。神有可能陨落，但信仰的力量更大。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	祷告

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054529) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



习惯于无意义的仪式是极为容易的。

果腹或礼貌对夏洛克来说毫无用处，但莫里亚蒂被宣判无罪的那一天，家里除了茶恰好什么都没有。

莫里亚蒂如期而至，端起茶杯，坐到夏洛克的椅子上。“别告诉我你一点都不乐意，”他说，“毕竟，每个童话故事都需要一个大反派。”

“这不是童话。”

“当然不，这比童话刺激多了，对吧？你知道童话的渊源吗？你肯定知道。它们不是用来哄小孩的，它们是一种警告，让人们提防那些蛰伏于黑暗的事物。就像你我。”

夏洛克落座，自己也拿了一杯茶。“说的只有你这样的吧。”

“嗯，”莫里亚蒂哼了两声，“是啊，你和你哥都有点离经叛道，不是吗？跟别人玩不到一块。”

“那我猜你就是个万人迷咯。”夏洛克挑起一边的眉毛。

“别的神太无趣了，”莫里亚蒂抱怨道，“一个个的都墨守陈规， **各司其职** 。”他的面部表情假如不那么戏剧化，恐怕应该能称得上是失落的。“你和我就不一样了。”

“我从来没有什么职。”

“我有啊。看看我现在成什么样子了。没人再向我进贡，哪像从前啊。但我找到一个解决办法。”莫里亚蒂把杯子放下。“你有没有告诉过你的小朋友，为什么我闯入那些地方却什么都不拿？”

“你没拿走任何东西是因为你不需要。你在向世界展示自己的能耐。宣传手段。”

“可别忘了，你也在帮我呢。”莫里亚蒂笑道，“但我知道你看得更透一点。我 **到底** 在干什么？”

夏洛克把手搭在扶手上，深吸一口气。“世界各地的每一个犯|罪组织都在说你的名字，他们争先恐后讨你喜欢，赞颂你的伟大。”

“对啦！我们都想要我。我就爱看他们互相竞争，让我这里感觉轻飘飘的。”他摸摸自己的胸膛。“当然啦，你应该懂。你有约翰。”

夏洛克在听到约翰的名字时不由得紧张起来。约翰，幸好他已经离开至少十二分钟了。

“约翰把你养得白白胖胖的，不是吗？”莫里亚蒂一边说，一边摆弄着袖口的扣子。“你这一阵子还成了大红人。有个同居人的生活一定挺滋润的吧……”

夏洛克眯起眼睛。“别转移话题。你为什么要做这些， **为了** 什么？”

“你还没搞明白啊？我告诉过你，你听了吗？我玩得很开心，真的，但游戏时间结束了。”莫里亚蒂笑道。“所有的神终将坠落。而我欠你的。”

\-----

麦克罗夫特两天后登门造访。他走进客厅的时候反常地犹豫了片刻，甚至在坐进夏洛克对面约翰的扶手椅时叹了一口气。

“怎么了？”夏洛克质问道，“说啊。”

麦克罗夫特看起来倒颇为镇定，不过缺乏往日的傲慢。“你正在玩一个很危险的游戏，夏洛克。”

“又不是我想玩才玩的。”

“话虽如此，事态变化多端，最后都会有个结论。吉姆·莫里亚蒂想要摧毁你。这是他唯一的目的。”

夏洛克十指相抵。“这不容易。”

“然而，”麦克罗夫特冷静地说，“这是可以完成的。”他意味深长地看着夏洛克。

麦克罗夫特的话既是警告，也是提议。告诫他切勿低估莫里亚蒂，也建议他——

“你做过吗？”夏洛克问。“杀掉一个同类？”

“我向来十分珍重自己的生命，不会做那些很可能遭报应的事。可是莫里亚蒂的兄弟都消失了。虽然绝非易事，但仍有可能。”

夏洛克抿紧嘴唇。“他的目标是我，不是你。”

“而如果你坠落了呢？莫里亚蒂会把注意力转移到谁的身上？正如我以前说过的，你的逝去不是我想忍受的。”

夏洛克接受哥哥的好意，接着马上转移到实际问题上。“你抓不到他。”

麦克罗夫特将头歪到一边，已然开始思考可能性。“假如他不是走投无路的话，是的。”

夏洛克提起嘴角。“你有计划了？”

“目前还没。”麦克罗夫特也合拢双掌。“但我们会在一小时内想几十个出来的。”

\-----

当晚，约翰在公寓里走来走去，向夏洛克保证自己只是在“让所有东西物归原位”。其中的意思就是夏洛克把所有东西搞得一团糟。

“你担心吗？”约翰问。“关于莫里亚蒂？”

“嗯？”

“你的表情这样说。”

“我在思考。”夏洛克语焉不详，眼神涣散。

“那也是‘正在思考莫里亚蒂’的表情。”约翰走到沙发面前，把手伸到夏洛克眼前晃了晃，让他回到现实。

“我不担心莫里亚蒂。”夏洛克忘了说麦克罗夫特很担心莫里亚蒂。

“其实， **我** 很担心莫里亚蒂的事。”约翰说。

“别。至少现在不用。我们一时半会听不到他的消息。他动作没那么快。”

约翰叹气。“我听专家的。”随后他问：“你想到床上去吗？”

“不累。”

约翰忍住笑意。“让我换个说法。 **我** 要去床上了，而你可以躺在我旁边思考莫里亚蒂，和你躺在这儿思考莫里亚蒂是一样的。”

“哦。”于是夏洛克起身跟着他走进卧室。他和约翰的关系尚处于萌芽状态，但他从不放走任何一个可以待在约翰身边的机会，更何况这还是约翰要求的。

约翰，当然了，他以为夏洛克只是有个混乱的作息规律，却想不到夏洛克实际上不怎么需要睡眠。他们很少一起躺在床上，但约翰晚上还是会到夏洛克的房间里睡觉。他们的房间。

和睡着的约翰在一起竟也令人气定神闲。只要身边有约翰，他便很平静。入夜后，他常常做实验，或者浏览档案，但假如头脑中的嗡鸣令他无法有效工作，他就会爬到床上，躺在熟睡的约翰身边，脑海里浮现出简单但却更为愉快的话题。

他好奇约翰是否知道，自己想象不出其他人与他如此亲密的画面。

约翰爬到床上，靠在他背后，夏洛克身后传来沉甸甸的暖意。“还在想莫里亚蒂？”

“没了。”

约翰在他颈弯中微笑。或许约翰是知道的。

\-----

一切照旧，直到两个月后莫里亚蒂再出事端。

绑架案是为夏洛克量身定制的。只有他能掌握的线索，只有他才能找到的孩子——当然了，这才是重点。

夏洛克比约翰早许久便已察觉，但很快，约翰看到警车停在楼下时也猜了个大概。雷斯垂德走了，但夏洛克知道他会回来。

“你应该跟他去的。”约翰看向窗外。“人们会以为……”

“我不在乎人们怎么想。”

他确实不在乎。只是夏洛克察觉得到已经弥漫在空气中的疑虑与怀疑。虽然现在只有雷斯垂德和多诺万提出质疑，但这也足以令他感到疼痛。一份对于他的信念已经破碎，远比名声受到玷污要严重得多。

然而，直到他和约翰从警察手中逃脱，躲在荒凉的街角时，夏洛克才突然福至心灵，想出了莫里亚蒂最终谜题的解决方法。莫里亚蒂不仅是将一个案子栽赃给他。他让夏洛克看起来像一个操纵一切，案子到敌人都是编造出来的骗子。

没人能证明这是真的，但观念很难被抹杀。明天，夏洛克的事便会人尽皆知，公众会失去对于他的信任。他的力量也会衰退。

完成这个故事，只剩下最后一步——

夏洛克的死。不，是自我了断。莫里亚蒂摧毁信仰，接着毁掉夏洛克自己。任何有关故事真伪的顾虑都会随着夏洛克出于愧疚的自裁尘埃落定。

甚至连约翰——

如同过电影一般，夏洛克想象出了最坏的结局。约翰对他信念的破碎将会是他的终结。

夏洛克眨眨眼睛，脑海中的担忧得到宽慰。莫里亚蒂所有能够预测的事情当中，约翰·华生并不在其列。

\-----

夏洛克把约翰留在街上，声称他有些一个人要处理的事情。这话多少没错，因为麦克罗夫特绝不会在这个节骨眼还对约翰礼貌相待。

麦克罗夫特有些惊讶于事情的走向。在一阵激烈的争论过后，他才不情愿地同意了夏洛克改良版的计划。

“我得说，”麦克罗夫特尖刻地评论道，“直接换种方式拦截莫里亚蒂，然后让约翰听天由命是更实际的做法。”

“麦克罗夫特！”夏洛克吼道。“别再这么说约翰了！”

麦克罗夫特尽他所能优雅地点了点头。“我道歉。”

“别忘了，亲爱的哥哥，你才是那个想计划杀死莫里亚蒂的人。”

“我们本来在任何版本的方案中都不打算威胁到你的存在，不是吗。”麦克罗夫特冷峻地说。

“我已经解释过了，我没打算这样做。”

“原谅我，弟弟，但我一直以来从未靠 **信任他人** 活着。此前都是反过来的，对吧。”

“或许吧，”夏洛克略微耸耸肩，“但约翰让我变得前所未有的强大。”

“但愿如此。”麦克罗夫特盯着他。“你的命就靠它了。”

\-----

夏洛克本来认定莫里亚蒂会用某种方式威胁约翰，让夏洛克自我了断，这个过程中同时摧毁他的性命与约翰的信念。他已经想好了如何应对。

但夏洛克没有想到的是莫里亚蒂直接吞枪自尽，并告诫夏洛克别无选择，唯有按照剧本行事。那种伤不足以致命，但莫里亚蒂已经走出一步险棋。显然，这对他来讲才是乐趣所在。莫里亚蒂把自己描绘成夏洛克找来的演员，与此同时也瓦解着自己的声誉。但肯定存在知情的人，他们会让莫里亚蒂得到力量东山再起。

即使是现在，也有人在看着他，于是夏洛克掏出手机，给约翰打最后一个电话。他拿着手机，如同攥紧救生索一般，登上边缘的台阶。永生没能让他避免在向下看时感到胃里一阵翻腾。即使神也不会飞翔。

兀地，他看到约翰出现在街角，正从出租车中走出来。约翰总是太聪明，一眼就识破了夏洛克派去的那名差使。夏洛克的手突然颤抖起来，他按下约翰的手机号码。他没想让约翰出现在这儿，但现在只能让约翰看着他讲完整个故事。

约翰接起电话，夏洛克让他抬头看。“我不能下来，所以我们只能这么说话了。”

约翰猛地停住脚步，他的视线锁定在夏洛克站的地方。“夏洛克，怎么了？”

“我要道歉。这一切都是真的。他们说的关于我的一切。我创造了莫里亚蒂。”

“你为什么要这么说？”

夏洛克的声音不由自主地开始颤抖。“因为我是个冒牌货。”

“不，你不是。夏洛克——”

“报纸上写的都是真的。我想让你告诉所有人，任何人，他们是对的。我不聪明。我只想打动你。所有的这些，只是些假把式。”

“不。好了，别说了。”约翰的声音逐渐变得恐慌。

“我不能。对不起。这通电话，是我的遗言。人们都这样做，不是吗？”他才意识到，自己在流泪。“留遗言？”

约翰已经开始朝医院走去，夏洛克的话只让他走得更快。“留什么遗言？”他气喘吁吁地说。

“你是我的遗言，约翰。”

“夏洛克，不，别——”

“我爱你。再见。”

夏洛克扔掉手机，他甚至能听到约翰大喊他的名字。

他张开双臂，向前迈步，坠落。

他摔碎头骨前看到最后一个画面，是约翰绝望而徒劳地向他奔来。

一群好事之徒围在他旁边，惊异于自己遇到了这样一件奇事，却拒绝再靠近他。只有约翰从人群中挤出来，约翰来到夏洛克身边，约翰将他转过来，绝望地寻找他的脉搏。

只有约翰放声大哭，不胜悲伤，紧抱住夏洛克的胸膛。

\-----

约翰呆坐在原地，一动不动，直到急救人员将他拉走。

夏洛克被运到停尸房。

茉莉不停地流泪，专业而悲伤地将他清理干净。没有解剖，因为死因明确。

反正麦克罗夫特也不会允许的。

麦克罗夫特以指认为由来访。茉莉让他和夏洛克独处，误以为麦克罗夫特希望与他的兄弟道别。门关上的那一刻，夏洛克能感觉到麦克罗夫特转向他，尽管他看不见。

坠落带来的冲击和失血过量已足够扼杀他的肉体，将他神圣的火光送回沉眠。夏洛克仍有意识，但凡人的设备无法检测出生命体征。

“事情比我预料的更加疯狂，”麦克罗夫特说，“更别提莽撞了。弟弟，我诚心希望，你对于约翰·华生的信念没有错置。倘若他没有超绝的意志力，你的恢复过程一定将会是不愉快的。你 **会** 恢复，即便需要用上其他手段。当然，你也 **会** 被埋葬，尽管其持续时间有待观察。”清脆的声音响了一下，夏洛克知道是麦克罗夫特在用伞尖敲击瓷砖地面。“尽管如此，威胁约翰的因素已被妥善处置，莫里亚蒂也被回收。我得说，他的无心之举让整个流程大为简化。恐怕他已给自己造成了极大的损伤。他正面临着与你同样的困境。”另一声。“但他得到了有效的制约——即将变成肉块——我给他一百年左右的时间，准确地说，不超过两百年。”

除了信仰缺失，神是无法真正意义上被杀死的。即使受到致命创伤，只要有信仰，便有活路。但如果神受到伤害，并被囚禁起来，无法自助、又接触不到信徒的话，他们终会枯萎死去，连同其他失落的遗骨一同消逝在泥土当中。然而，也有个例，凭借信徒存活了千年，无论如何都能从囚禁之所挣脱出来。

莫里亚蒂这样未从真诚的崇拜而是从不法途径攫取力量的神，在一个人类世纪之后便会被遗忘。这是他为夏洛克规划的命运，而现在他成为了自己计划的受益者。

“你的葬礼会在两天内举行，”麦克罗夫特说，“按照常规来说有点快了，但这种情况下，我认为最好回避媒体曝光，你觉得呢？”

\-----

麦克罗夫特没有来参加葬礼。

假如约翰认真想一想，就会发现其中端倪。只有四个人参加了葬礼——约翰，哈德森太太，茉莉，和雷斯垂德。出于显而易见的缘故，葬礼没多声张，办得简单极了。

夏洛克能听见其他人那些有关他，或说给他的致辞，尽管他们的话语微乎其微。约翰一直保持着沉默。

但夏洛克能感受到约翰对于他的信念，如同余火一般，但未曾衰弱。日复一日，约翰支撑着他，缓慢地重建他的力量。在茫茫人海中，唯有约翰的心他最为了解。虽说比不上赞誉，但也足以让他重获新生，而此后，如果必要的话，他也能依靠约翰一人活着。

等到麦克罗夫特认为足以将他从土中挖出的时候，他也一定恢复了行动。虽说没必要这么严格地将他埋起来，但也没有明显的理由不这么做。不管怎么说，埋葬是仪式，而任何仪式都蕴含力量。从大地中复生更是如此。

葬礼举行的几天后，约翰一个人回到他的墓前。他沉默地站了一会儿，接着开口讲话。

“我永远都不会明白为什么你做了你做的事，但我知道你有理由必须如此。因为你做事从来不会缺少理由。可一旦我开始思考你为什么这样对——对 **我** ，对 **我们** ，我就又糊涂了。你是我人生中发生过的最美好的事。你是我一生的挚爱，而你——而你就这么走了。”约翰的声音变了调，他急忙深吸几口气才继续说下去。“我想告诉你：你是我认识的最出色的人，虽然有些时候我甚至不认为你是人类，但没人能让我相信这一切都是谎言。”

约翰向前一步，将一束鲜花放在草坪上—— **一份贡品** ——接着触碰墓碑—— **一座祭坛** 。“你不可思议，才华横溢，精彩绝伦，并且是 **真实** 的。我相信你，我将会永远相信你，直至我死的那一天。”

一股洪流贯穿夏洛克的五脏六腑。他的每一个原子都因生命而震颤，与数秒前截然不同。

约翰低下头。“我爱你，但你已经知道了。但我本该多说几遍的。我希望以前的每一天我都曾对你说这句话。”一阵寂静过后，约翰转身要走。他走了散步，接着又转回来。“求你，就一件事，”他无法抑制声音中的颤抖，“就一个奇迹，夏洛克，为了我。求你不要死。你能这么做吗？就为了我，不要死。不要死。”

六英尺之下，夏洛克睁开双眼。他将陈腐的空气吸入两肺，心脏在胸膛中跳动。

祈祷完成。

\-----

夏洛克摸到口袋里一个类似传呼机的装置。无疑是麦克罗夫特准备的。他按下按钮，开始等待。他不需要空气，只赖信仰维持生命。

为了打发时间，夏洛克想象与约翰重逢的诸多场景。

他在土被掀起前就听到了机器嗡鸣的声音。挖掘的过程令人昏昏欲睡，只待最后那一下将棺材板掀起，大片大片的泥土飘洒在他身上。他看到麦克罗夫特站在墓前，剪影在夜幕中不甚清晰。

夏洛克站起来，仍无法凭一己之力从墓中出来。麦克罗夫特单膝跪下帮他，不惜弄脏了西服。他伸出手，夏洛克抓住他，在哥哥的帮助下借力出来。假如这事由一位女神来做会更轻松些，因为她们与土地的关系更为紧密，也许是象征意义什么的吧。

但夏洛克鄙视象征主义，讲究效率的麦克罗夫特也没浪费时间在细枝末节上。他们也从不受其他神的欢迎。

一旦从墓穴中出来，夏洛克扫了一眼将他刨出来的挖土机。附近没人操纵它。“是你用的挖土机？ **你** ？”

“这一点都不难，夏洛克。以及，这世上有些事情是没人想做的。将某人复活兄弟的尸首挖出来就算一个，这可真奇怪。”

麦克罗夫特向车走去，不打算去理会身后的挖土机、土堆和掀开的棺材。显然已经没有必要再维护夏洛克“死亡”的假象。

“理查德·布鲁克被证明是假的。”麦克罗夫特仿佛洞悉夏洛克的思想。“而不幸的是，吉姆·莫里亚蒂接受了一次过于充分的尸体解剖。你在四十八小时内就能回到媒体的盛赞当中。”

“唔。我想那确实有助于我的工作。”

“是的，你已经喜欢上你的工作了。尽管我认为你并不是很需要它，当你有约翰的时候。”

夏洛克挑眉。

“虽然我曾持保留意见，我现在承认你对他的信任并未落空。他似乎对你的存在变得至关重要。”麦克罗夫特干巴巴地补充道。

“没有他的赞赏，我也能活下去。我以前就是这样。”

“这不是我想说的。我知道你为什么甘愿冒风险让莫里亚蒂毁掉你。这不仅仅是为了结束游戏。”

夏洛克叹了口气。“你的意思是？”

“如果你执意继续这个关系，或许你应该让约翰知晓其中裨益。在他自己察觉到一些事情之前，或许可以避免进一步的麻烦。”

夏洛克惊讶地停止脚步。麦克罗夫特永远不会直接走过来要求他跟约翰挑明一切，但这些话的意思是一样的。

麦克罗夫特拉开驾驶侧的车门。他甚至自己开车过来。

夏洛克把自己塞进后座，陷入沉思。

\-----

麦克罗夫特一言不发地把他扔到贝克街的门口。长夜寂静，夏洛克抬头看到窗户黯淡。他应该等到早晨吗？或者现在就进去？

夏洛克想立刻见到约翰，而如果约翰知道自己还活着的话，他理应也乐意见到自己。但考虑到这事一定是个不小的冲击，夏洛克也想在约翰最好的状态下与他重逢。

他终于下定决心不把约翰叫起来，而正在“直接在客厅待到约翰醒来”和“在约翰喝完早茶之后再进去”权衡利弊时，客厅的灯突然亮了。

夏洛克没来得及再三考虑便已站在大门跟前。他从口袋里拿出钥匙——麦克罗夫特贴心地帮他讨回了个人物品——滑进锁孔。楼梯在他脚下难得安静。他站在221B的门外，在灯光照不到的地方。即使是在深夜，门还开着。

约翰坐在自己的扶手椅中，茫然地望向夏洛克的椅子。水在水壶里烧着。

“约翰。”直到这两个字脱口而出，夏洛克才意识到自己把名字说了出来。他已经在客厅里了。他甚至不记得自己迈动步子。

约翰没有立刻转身。他缓缓地回头去看。当他到夏洛克的时候，他定住原地。

他摇摇头，脸上露出悲伤的笑容。“我在做梦。我要醒过来，你会消失。”

“不。”

“发生过这种情况。”

“对不起。”

约翰笑起来。“对不起什么？”

“我的死。让你以为——我告诉你这是个把戏，但我得完成它。假如我不跳，莫里亚蒂就会杀掉你。我必须得死，至少死一小会儿，你才能活下来。”

有什么在约翰心中逐渐清醒过来。他向前走了一步，吞咽着。“ **夏洛克** ？”下一刻他就在夏洛克的身边了，犹豫片刻便扎进夏洛克怀里，像紧抓着生命一般抱住他。

约翰抽开身，试图隐藏自己眼中的泪水。“神啊，真的是你。我没在睡觉。”他又笑了两声。“我今天还去了你的墓地。我请求你不要死，没想到——”

“我知道。我听见了。你还说有时候你不认为我是人类。”

“等一下——这是什么情况？”

“约翰，我得告诉你件事。”

“好。”约翰坚定地看着他，等待着。

“到这来。”夏洛克握住约翰的手，把他领到厨房。“我得让你看到。不然你不会相信我。换做我也不会。”夏洛克从切割工具中拿出一把灭菌的手术刀递给约翰。“我需要你划自己一刀。”

“夏洛克，什么——”

“我情愿自己做这件事，但你是那个需要感觉到的人。没有把戏，绝无其它可能。伤口不用很深或者很长——就是一个小刀口。求你了，约翰，这很重要。”

约翰盯着他看了许久，用双眼丈量着。但他一定是找到了满意的答案，因为他不紧不慢地将手术刀从夏洛克手中拿过来。然后，他将手臂举在水槽上方，用刀划了一下。伤口不足一英寸，其深度足以让几滴血滴落到水槽中。

“好了，”约翰说。“我相信你有个好理由让我这样做。”

夏洛克靠近约翰。“要求我治好你。”他轻轻地说。

约翰张开嘴，似乎想问夏洛克到底在盘算什么，但当他看到夏洛克的脸时，顿时哑口无言。他微微蹙起眉头。“夏洛克，请治好我。”

夏洛克伸出手包住约翰的胳膊，轻轻捏了一下。就这么简单。即便在如此枯竭的状态下，此等小事也是易如反掌。随后他拧开水龙头，将约翰的手臂拉过来，洗干净手和胳膊上的血污。

等到约翰再看时，他的眉毛都快翘到头发里了。他拉扯着原来伤口所在的那片皮肤，目瞪口呆地看着夏洛克。“但我才——还流着血——这——”

“不可能？是的。”

约翰了镇定地伸手拽来一块毛巾，尽管他的视线从未离开夏洛克。“好吧，我听着呢。”

夏洛克深吸一口气。“我是神。”

\-----

他们起初坐在各自的扶手椅中，几个小时后却挪到了地板上，躺成不同的形状，盯着天花板。夏洛克把自己想告诉约翰的所有事、任何事都讲出来，那些从未向别人吐露过的，一个神的琐事。当下，夏洛克的双腿正搭在自己的凳子上。约翰原本头底下有个枕头，但他现在放弃了枕头，转而枕在夏洛克身上。

窗外，天边正泛起鱼肚白。

“但你是管 **什么** 的神呢？”约翰还没放弃。

“我说了，没这回事。至少我们两个是这样。”

“你和麦克罗夫特。”约翰微微摇头。“你的哥哥光是大英政府就够糟糕了。”

夏洛克哼了一声。

重归沉默。夏洛克有些犹豫，自己接下来的话有可能会让约翰错怪他。

“我告诉过你我们需要生存——依靠信仰一类的东西。麦克罗夫特和我基本上没有。我们从未受过崇拜。”

“所以你们怎么做的？”

“赞美可以代替崇拜。比如说，破案带来的赞扬。”夏洛克停顿，“或者你的赞美。”

“哦。”约翰简短地说。“所以我为你的自尊提供养料。”

“你的赞赏对我来说十分便利，是的。但这与我对你的感情无关。”

约翰沉默不语。

“你还记得去年中弹的事情吗？”

“马马虎虎吧，记得。”

“你不记得自己当时奄奄一息躺在巷子里的场景。我让你向我祈祷，祈祷活下去，因为这是我能救你的唯一办法。我向你保证，假如你对而言仅是一个可靠的能源，我便不会因你有可能离去而惊慌失措。”

“你第一次说你爱我是第二天。”约翰慢吞吞地说，“在医院。但你没告诉我前天晚上你到底说了什么。事实上，你后来也没告诉我。”他微微侧过头，斜睨着夏洛克。

夏洛克望向约翰，提起嘴角。“我现在就告诉你。那是我降下的第一个神迹。第二个是今晚。两个都是为了你。没有你哪一个都不会成功。假如你不再惊叹于我的推理，我们之间没什么会发生改变。除了我不能再治愈你的伤口之外。”

约翰突然大笑起来。“所以你的意思是，你就像个自动售货机。我投点东西进去，再拿点东西出来。”

“合理。”夏洛克笑了，然后说道，“但只因为你是我的最爱（favourite）。”

“所以你们之间正常来讲不是这样的——额，你的同类？”

“不。一般来讲，神不会关照那些最渴望得到注意的信徒，仅在对自己有益的时候一视同仁地布施福祉，有些甚至从不这样做。” 夏洛克握住约翰的手，弯曲手臂将它举起来。他与他的手指交缠在一起。“但我们可以拥有完美的平衡，约翰。”

约翰攥紧夏洛克的手，轻轻晃动手臂，让他们的手在空中荡来荡去，不晓得会停在谁的那一边。“我想，”他说，“假如你一直这样不可思议，我也不会停止向你这样说。”

夏洛克微笑。约翰将他们的交握的双手拉过来，放在胸上。

“因为你就是这样无与伦比。”他有些玩味的语气在里面，但其中鉴定的信念让夏洛克的躯体开始哼鸣。

“马屁精。”他干瘪地说。

约翰轻笑。

“从实用角度来说，”夏洛克说道，“如果你向我祈祷，不管是说出来还是在心里想，我都能都听到。假如你想传达什么不能说出来的讯息，我也能听到。假如我们被分开，或者你被抓起来，我能找到你。你需要的任何帮助，我基本上都能给你。但假如你不要求，我就什么也做不了。或许，假如你实在太绝望，你也可以向麦克罗夫特祈祷。”夏洛克顿了一下，“事实上，你应该隔三岔五地向麦克罗夫特祈祷，就为了烦他。”

“我觉得还是免了吧，谢啦。”然后，“他会知道你跟我坦白了一切。”

“嗯，是的。其实是他让我告诉你的，差不多。尽管在他眼里，不是因为你有权知道真相，而是为了避免我频繁地为你身陷险境。”

“我有点说不准，但我认为自己应该为此感到冒犯。”约翰说。

“可能吧。但他是对的。假如我在能力所及的范围内让你出了事，我会疯的。”

约翰呼出一口气，活动着肩膀，调整位置。等到他又舒服了，他才说道，“你自杀是因为你相信我能让你回来。”

“是的，但你甚至超过了我的预期。我本想你会让我活着，不会更多，但你的祷告不仅让我直接复活，还让我回到你身边。你是一个奇迹。”

夏洛克的手掌能感受到约翰心脏在跳动。他默数十四下，直到约翰开始说话。

“过去五天，你不在的日子，是我人生中最可怕的五天。我不想再经历这样的事了。向我保证不会。你能为我这样做吗？”

“只要你还相信我，是的。”

约翰亲吻夏洛克的手。“那我永远不会停止。”


End file.
